Jack Noir (Beta)
|-|Jack Noir/Base= |-|Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring= |-|Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring= Summary Jack Noir is an agent of derse who appears in every session of sburb. He oversees various affairs of the kingdom and does all of the most important and most tedious paperwork and his direct subordinate of the king and queen. In the kid's session, he slew the Queen, and soon after, the King, declaring himself as the Sovereign Slayer and wreaking havoc on the Medium. Karkat has identified him as the "cancer" he created in the kids' session. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 5-B | 5-B, 5-A, 2-A Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, the Sovereign Slayer, the Cancer, the Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Origin: Homestuck Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'Dersite Agent,Final Boss, Renegade Pawn 'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities to a greater extent, True Flight, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Resistance (to Space-Time Manipulation), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Varies), Enhanced Senses, BFR. Attack Potency: Building level Level '(Should be Comparable to other Noirs like spades slick) | '''Planet Level '(Nearly destroyed planet skaia and Pospit) | 'Planet Level '(Was easily able to destroy prospit, alongside the fact that he had the ability to light an entire planet on fire), 'Large Planet Level '(Was able to destroy 12 planets ), 'Multiversal Level+ '(Was able to destroy the genesis frog inside of s cascade events and that frog seemed to hold an innumerable amount of universes considering every event branches off as an alternate timeline) '''Speed: Superhuman | FTL+ '''(Capable of traveling to other planets into an instant) | Possibly '''Infinite combat speed with Red Miles (Capable of expanding through Bilious Slick near-instantaneously), Immeasurable '(was able to go through furthest ring which is void with no space or time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Enhanced | Planetary | Planetary, High Planetary, At least Multiversal+ Durability: Enhanced level | Planet level | Planet level , ''' '''Large Planet level, At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Very High | Nigh infinite, as he was supposedly able to traverse through the Furthest Ring for three years straight (without hesitation ) while engaging in combat with the Peregrine Mendicant Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended melee range '( With his sword), '''Planetary '(with Red Miles) | Multiversal+ (with Red Miles) '''Standard Equipment: His sword, Bro's shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An attitude, Lil' Cal (previously) Intelligence: Above average however can sometimes "flip his shit" Weaknesses: Jack is quick to anger, he is unable to harm Jade Harley due to being prototyped with Bec, and is rather uncreative with his powers, as well as no longer being entirely sane. He also loses his powers should he lose the ring. Plus if the Green Sun is destroyed it will neutralize jack's powers Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Note: This profile only covers the Jack Noir of the Beta Session. There is a Jack Noir in every session, though the only ones important to Homestuck's story are the Beta Session's Jack Noir, the Alternian Session's Jack Noir, and the Alpha Session's Jack Noir. Fights Notable Victories: Zalgo (Creepypasta)- Zalgo's Profile (5-B forms were used for both, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Deity Category:Tier 8 Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users